


I've got a secret my wayward son

by Winchesters_Angels



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesters_Angels/pseuds/Winchesters_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an Au of Supernatural season 9 pre MOC and season 6 of PLL. This story is a cross between Supernatural and Pretty Little Liars, Written by me and a good friend claudevh on Wattpad.<br/>Bear in mind we planned this before the summer premiere of PLL.  I am the only one who has seen supernatural and Claudevh is the only one that has seen Pretty Little Liars, so if I've written a chapter and something isn't completely right please let me now! </p><p>Please enjoy, rate and comment your thoughts on the story</p><p>DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Any PLL or supernatural characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a secret my wayward son

General Supernatural POV

The Impala rumbled down the road as two brothers fought over the map, screaming that the other was going the wrong way, while the now ex-angel watched them with curiosity as they made their way to the small Town Rosewood.

“Uh Dean,” Cas said nervously as the car narrowly missed a guardrail.

“ Sam give me the damn map back you bitch!” Dean shouted as he attempted to grab the map while trying not to crash.  

“Not until you admit that we are lost and that liquorice is the superior movie, jerk!” This was said while his freakishly long limbs held the map outside the window Dean now threatened to close.

“ Dean I must advise that you keep your eyes on the road. “ This was said with a bit fear by Cas as he was still getting used to being human, and would prefer not being injured, because the Winchester brothers were fighting over a map and movie food.

Dean looked behind him and saw his best friend and felt bad, he also hated the look of fear on his face as something like this would have once not bothered him but now brought fear to his big, blue eyes. Wow, big, blue eyes? Where did that come from? Dean shook his head and looked back at the road.

“so Sam, any idea of what we are hunting?” while saying this he turned up Back in Black up on the cassette player and started tapping the tune absently on the steering wheel.

” Yeah, I’m thinking a vengeful spirit. I did some research and found out a family garage burnt down a few years ago, with a teenage boy trapped inside. Died before fire fighters could save him, burnt to death.”

“ So no bones?” Dean asked expecting the answer that came.

“ No bones” Sam replied

“ just peachy” Dean wondered why they could never get an easy job.

"Anyway apparently the kid, Charles had been bullied at the school he went to, Rosewood high. They found burnt fire crackers around the garage that some kids that bullied him at school were known for making but they could never get enough evidence to pin the fire on them"

"So you think he is going after the people who bullied him"

"Well you would think so but not everyone who is dying is around his age group or even knew him, maybe he's going after bullies or jerks"

"Let's just hope this kid doesn't give anyone ghost sickness" Dean grumbled as he remembered the time he got ghost sickness and was not eager to repeat that situation. Sam was silent as the blue sky turned into the night sky. The Impala drove past a sign that read.

_You’re now entering the city of rosewood_  
_Population: 7987_

Dean let out a long sigh, “ time for some ghost hunting,” dean shifted gears and sped past the sign with the Impalas headlights trailing behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes please tell me and I will fix them up. In the mean time rate and review!


End file.
